Time Paradox
by The Legend of Zelda Fangirl
Summary: When past meets present, and present meets future, what is store for our protagonists? Read and find out! Also, I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC. Rated T to be safe, rating could change.
1. Chapter 1

**Time Paradox**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Graces, though I wish I did.**_

Chapter 1

"A little twist to the left... There! Now, to test this baby, what will be the test subject." the girl paused in thought. "Oh, maybe I should test it on my banana! Now, off you go, little guy, to the future, where I'll eat you!" She then put the banana into the capsule and set it to 5 minutes into the future. After she pressed the activation switch, the machine vanished into thin air.

She was currently in her house, which was quite (very) messy and disorganized, though it has been worse. She was standing next to where the machine was a little earlier.

After a few minutes of waiting, the capsule returned to the spot it had been minutes before. "It worked!" the girl exclaimed happily, taking the banana out of the machine, took the peel off of it and ate a bite. "Tastes perfectly normal too!" she said while she was still chewing.

Swallowing the banana down, she then knew that the machine would safely bring an object through time. The girl then wanted to try it on something bigger. Then, it was when a light bulb above her turned on, she had an idea. "Mecha Asbel!"

What she didn't notice was that there was a person in the doorway. "Hi, Pascal, What's that?" the young Lord of Lhant asked out of a childish curiosity that hasn't died out.

"Oh, that is my new time machine I'm working on! I'm going to test it on Mecha Asbel to see if it can send larger-human sized things through time!" The newly identified Pascal sung.

"Cool!" Asbel exclaimed with excitement.

"Okay, I'm going to test it now! Hey, can you move Mecha Asbel into the compartment?" Pascal asked.

"Sure" Asbel responded.

As he began to move the robot towards the machine, something unexpected happens; the machine shoots out a little purple shock wave that then hit Asbel, causing him to disappear from the spot where he was previously standing.

"Oh no! What just happened?! Where did Asbel go?" Pascal called out, a bit startled about what just occurred. "Wait, if the time machine sent that jolt, would Asbel be in another time?"

Then, she then told herself "I got to tell the others about this? They could help me find him!" And so she left her home tell the others what occurred earlier.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this! It is my first fan fiction, so please go easy on me! Also, I'm sorry if the characters sound OOC. Please send constructive criticism and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Paradox**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Graces, though I wish I did.**_

**Chapter 2**

Asbel slowly opened up his eyes. "What happened? Why does my head hurt?" he asked himself with his vision still hazy. He wasn't aware someone else was with him.

"Hiya, mister! How are you feeling? You just fell into my house like SWOOSH and then BOOM and you've been asleep for a whole day!" An energetic youth said. They were in a messy room, with all kinds of things laying around the room haphazardly. It would be almost impossible to try to find something in the room.

"Uh… hi." Asbel said hesitantly, at a loss of words.

"I'm Pascal! Nice to meet you! What is your name?" The young girl said energetically.

"I'm Asbel! Nice to meet you as well!" He told her.

"So, how'd you do that? You know, falling from the sky?" She asked me.

'How did I get here?'Asbel thought to himself. 'Oh yea, the time machine and that weird shock thing…'

We all know how oblivious Asbel can be. Everything about her looks like the Pascal we all know and love, just a bit shorter and younger. Asbel should realize right about now is that he is in the past, but alas, he is slow with this kind of thing and it will take him time to figure this kind of thing out.

Elsewhere

Pascal made everyone aware of the situation and currently they were having a meeting at Lhant hill to plan their next course of action.

Pascal was already scolded by Hubert when he found out, and as soon as he thought she had enough Cheria arrived and began to rant as well.

"How could you be so reckless? Asbel could be in danger right now! Or he could see things he shouldn't be!" Cheria ranted. She has been going at this for quite a while, and to Pascal, it felt like an eternity. "He could be stuck with Dinosaurs or be caught in the middle of a war or-"

"I think Pascal understands what could be happening, Cheria."Malik said, interrupting Cheria's rant. "She already heard this from Hubert, I don't think she needs to hear it again."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Cheria apologized to Pascal. "I'm just worried about Asbel

"That's okay!" Pascal responded. "No harm done, right? And of course you would be worried about him, he is your friend, after all"

"I think it is more than just friends, right Cheria" Malik said, messing with Cheria. She blushed a vibrant red at the statement.

"Now that that exchange is over with, does anyone have any ideas on how to get Asbel back to this time?" Hubert inquired.

"Oh, I know! Pick me Little Bro, Pick me!" Pascal shouted energetically waving her hand in the air like a student desperately wanting to be chosen to answer a question.

"Fine, Pascal, what is your plan" Hubert said. 'How do I put up with her all the time' he thought to himself.

"I made these portable time machines so we can split up to look for him, you know, cover more ground, or in this case, time!" Pascal responded energetically.

"I guess that isn't such a bad idea." Cheria said, agreeing.

"I see nothing wrong with this plan; it will be more likely that we find him if we split up." Richard stated.

Sophie was the next to speak up. "Maybe we could go in groups, so if we need help we can have it."

"That is a great idea!" Pascal exclaimed in her usual happy-go-lucky mood.

"Ok then, Pascal will go with Hubert, Sophie will be with Richard, and I'll go with Cheria." Malik ordered. Figures he would play the role of match maker…

"When did you become the boss?" Hubert asked Malik, flustered.

"Are you complaining?" Malik asked Hubert in a playful way.

"No, not exactly, but tha-"Hubert was cut off.

"Good, now let's go!" Malik interrupted.

Everyone nodded in agreement except the still flustered Hubert who was still fuming, mumbling to himself and denying his feelings.

**Authors Note: I'd like to thank Isodrink and agarfinkel for taking the time to review! Also, I'm sorry if they are OOC; I don't really know how to write Richard and Sophie. Please review and share your ideas and if you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes, please notify me and I'll try to fix it. And I'll try to keep chapters this long or even longer, though no guarantees. I will try to take any criticism and use it to improve my writing.**


End file.
